This invention relates to a flexible laminated sheet flooring product. The invention includes a pre-applied tacky adhesive formulated to releasably bond the flooring product to the subfloor. The invention is easily installed and can be easily removed from the subfloor after installation without damaging the flooring product, and without adhesive separating from the flooring product and adhering to the subfloor. The invention further allows convenient repair of common subfloor problems, such as nail pops, squeaks, and ledging, which often occur after installation.
Present methods of installing resilient vinyl sheet flooring require first spreading a liquid adhesive over the subfloor using a trowel or other spreader device, and then laying the sheet flooring over the wet adhesive and subfloor. Bonding occurs as the water in the adhesive migrates outwardly around the flooring and evaporates. The resulting bond is permanent, and the flooring immovable and non-replaceable. Mildew staining, bottom-up staining from the subfloor, seam contamination, and vapor bubbles are common problems resulting from the use of a wet adhesive at the flooring installation site.
The present invention addresses these and other disadvantages of the prior art by providing a flexible resilient flooring product which is quickly and easily installed over a subfloor using a pre-applied, pressure sensitive tacky adhesive. The flooring product adheres to a variety of different subfloors, such as plywood, concrete, and existing vinyl flooring, and can be conveniently removed after installation without adhesive adhering to the subfloor and without damaging the flooring product.